


Ripped Seams

by greenzor



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 15:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10619376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenzor/pseuds/greenzor
Summary: please note that this is an original work.





	

**Author's Note:**

> please note that this is an original work.

An old mansion sits on a hill, yes, that one you've heard many ghost stories about, up on Mahogany Hill. A century a two ago, it was a thriving home for the rich, there were parties, and guests. The original owners built it themselves, and it was called The Mahogany Mansion, yes, it's not all that creative, but just thing of that old time they were in. But, it's been abandoned since a certain _accident_ occurred there, since this _accident_ anyone who bought the place has wound up brutally murdered, even people who just wandered in for kicks at night. Anyone who has somehow managed to not die, said they saw something moving in the shadows, even a girl, or are they one in the same?

Dear oh dear, you wandered in didn't you. Curious were you? Well I must say, I applaud you! I applaud you good sir for your courage, but courage is not going to get you out of the mess you just walked into. You see... I can't just let you leave now that you've entered, and well... see this _mess_. I do apologize in advance for what i am about to do, I am sorry for nothing, and I regret nothing.

Everything goes red after the figure lunges at you, you feel it rip into you as everything goes black. Your body smacks the ground as everything runs cold, and your heart- _ba-dumpba-dumpba-dumba-dum ba-dump ba-dum ba-dum... ba-dum....... ba-dump............. ba-dump............................ba-dump............................................................Ba-dum ........................................................................................._ \- stops. Your breath becomes short before stopping, your movements fade and the blood pours from your body. You die.

Don't worry! No one will ever find you now!! You get to stay here forever!

\-------------------------------

 

What could look like a teenager stands in the middle of a tattered, abandoned, blood stained room. She has short black hair hair that curls up and points outward around her neck, and a headband that has a puffy-thing sticking off of one 'side'. She wears a white fancy shirt, a white skirt with black lace at the bottom, and what looks like another skirt, black on underneath. She also wears what looks like a a corset as a vest, and she has black laces gloves that only cover the palm area of her hands on, she also wears tall knee high pair of black and white socks along with white dress shoes. Finishing off the outfit she has a white lace parasol and a laces object tied around her neck. The only ounce of color on her is her blue eyes on her face, her face, by the way, is almost white, and she seems to have black lips, one other thing to note is the silver gem like formations around her eyes. 

The female walks out of the room, heading for what used to be the study and picks up an ancient book with yellowing pages, and is clearly heavily water damaged, and sits down on the decaying, termite infested chair, and begins to, somehow, read the book. That is if she was really reading it, it was hard to tell since most of the letters had been smudged or wasted off completely, leaving the book just a smeared mess. She seemed to be drinking tea from a shiny metal cup. It, and it's set were completely miss matched from the scenery, being shiny and almost new looking.

>

What is her name??>>

Name? she does not have one, but if you insist, we can just call her Victoria for now, though that is not her name. Though, there are many things you can call her, for now this will have to do.

\----------------

 

A Young man currently is sitting on a bench in this small town of Mahogany Ville. (are you catching the pattern here?) His name is Joseph Steiner, but we will just call him Josh. Josh is a very insignificant human being. He currently is thinking about all the disappearances that have happened recently. People have been disappearing up on Mahogany Hill, have been saying its because of the creepy old mansion up there, its surely the reason. He has been wondering about it a lot lately, mainly because someone he knows has been missing for a few days now after venturing up there. 

Being the idiot this boy is, he has decided that he will go up there himself and check it out. Tonight.


End file.
